The Long Red Veil
by Orefish
Summary: Seiya decides that her time on Kinmoku is over so she leaves with Earth as her destination. Unfortunately, peace on Earth was not in her cards.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

In the Manga, Seiya's character is very short lived; the enemies last longer than her. So I'm taking much of my information from the anime but her personality has matured a bit so she takes on some of the Manga-Seiya's more reserved personality – but the Anime-Seiya is anything but gone so don't worry! I also took some liberties on the style of the show since I wanted this to seem more like fairy tale, so I've meshed some aspects of the Manga and Anime together. I'd also like for people to point out grammatical errors and the like for me to fix if they spot any. I've searched this chapter a dozen times for errors but I can't always catch them all.

* * *

**The Long Red Veil**

**By:**

**Fish**

**Prologue**

**S**eiya leaned up against the closed doors of Taiki's room. The tall brunette peered up from her work. She had started to write another novel, her last twenty had been so good people craved more. She noticed her disheveled friend had not been shaken from her constant state of distress that had plagued her for last week. She noted her hand dangling along side her leather clad thigh; a white unopened envelope sealed tightly with her crest clutched with in it.

"I'm resigning." Seiya announced her eyes closed wondering if she was really ready to take the plunge.

Though shocked, Taiki's face maintained her signature calm. She pulled her pony tail from its spot on her shoulder as she sat up in her seat. "Why?"

Seiya looked up at her with tired eyes, her face almost completely vacant. The words spoken by her princess fell hard in her mind still harsh and painful as the first time she heard them; _I don't mean to hurt you, Seiya but we are of different ranks. It just cannot happen._ Once again, she had given her heart to the wrong person. For centuries she devoted her life to protecting others but now, she felt, was the time to protect herself. "I'm sorry Taiki, I just can't handle it anymore." She spoke softly.

With no other words between them, the tall novelist nodded her head. Everyone knew how she felt about their Princess, they wanted to see something come of it but when they heard she had been rejected, Seiya's heart was not the only one breaking. "I'll let Yaten know. She and her girls will be upset at first…but I think they'll agree it's for the best," She stood up from her chair and brought her old friend into an embrace, "good luck."

Once they had pulled away, Seiya pushed past the large wooden doors. Unable to bring herself to look back, she took a deep breath and proceeded to walk down the palace halls. Her next stop would undoubtedly be the hardest. Her eyes watched the large crimson pillars with their gold capitols pass her by one by one; each red structure never to be seen again. The lamps fastened to the walls spread dark shadows from the statues and pictures engraved on them. Like ghosts they silently told the story of the kingdom of Kinmoku; a history she would leave forever.

Standing before the kingdom's still unmarried, and unattainable, princess' chambers; she clenched the letter tightly between her fingers. She tried to enter the room as quietly as she could hoping to leave her letter of resignation with no questions, but her high heels smacked loudly against the polished marble floor making her presence known. Kakyuu's head spun over her shoulder and she stood up welcoming her first in command with her pale hands outstretched. "Oh, Fighter!" _Fighter_, she had been calling her that forever it seemed, though she had told her to call her by her civilian name Seiya, she refused to call her such a casual name. Seiya chuckled to herself; it was the story of her life, never getting one hundred percent from anyone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" Seiya asked attempting to cover up her original intentions for the visit.

"No, not at all! I was just about to retrieve you anyhow. I received a new issue I would like to discuss with you."

"I see…" She said inconspicuously tucking the letter safely under her white shirt.

"Here, come sit beside me. I would like your opinion on the taxation of Triptolemisian imports. Should we raise them?"

Seiya sat down in the chair, as she always did when the princess needed her advice, and clasped her hands over her knees. "Well since the reconstruction is over we could probably raise them…"

"Then raise them we shall." Kakyuu said with a smile, jotting something down on a piece of paper.

"But there is a chance that we might get some negative feedback from the people. Some of the Triptolemisian goods are staples in every day society and people like the current prices. They might not put up with it..."

"Then perhaps we shall keep them the same." The princess agreed again scribbling out what she last wrote.

Seiya cocked an eyebrow; Kakyuu had always agreed with her but she never tested whether she was really agreeing or just letting her make her decisions for her. "Well you know," She said scratching her chin in thought, "Maybe we should kill all the Triptolemisian merchants on Kinmoku…It would get the whole problem out of the way in one swoop." She suggested, trying hard to keep her most serious face.

Kakyuu looked startled at her commander's sincere looking expression. With a sigh, she looked down at her paper and began to scratch out the last decision when Seiya's hand clamped down tightly over hers.

"It was a joke."

A blush crept over her face, "oh" she mumbled sheepishly.

"I get the feeling you don't want to make these decisions yourself…For many years now you've been dragging me in here to advise you. I never thought to ask why but I think I should."

"I guess I just cannot settle on something myself. I often find myself second guessing my decisions and I feel it is imperative to have you here with me. To save me from myself, if you will."

Seiya frowned, "But you were ready to kill innocent people at my command…"

"Yes, I know…I probably should try and think more deeply on these issues by myself."

"Please do, Princess. I can't be around forever to help you."

"Oh please save your jokes for some one else! The thought of losing you is unbearable, come now Fighter, you surely know this."

"Maybe, but I think you'll get over it, you're a strong girl." She responded with a light hearted chuckle but Kakyuu didn't return it.

"You have no idea how much you are worth to this kingdom, Fighter."

The dark haired soldier stood up from her chair and took one last longing look at the woman she adored. She wanted to run her hand up to her princess' pale cheek and see if it felt as smooth and warm as it looked. Sighing, she shook the thought from her head. Those sorts of things were the ideas torturing her into leaving. "Well I must be off..." she said quietly.

Kakyuu looked up from her writing, her brow scrunched up between her scarlet eyes, "Oh? But so soon?"

"I'm afraid so." She smiled sadly.

"Well have a good afternoon." She said returning the smile but hers held a naive sense of happiness to it.

"You too, Princess." Seiya said turning to leave the large room. Quietly she took the letter out from under her shirt and slipped it underneath the heavy wooden doors of the Princess' chamber. Wasting no time, she quickly sprinted down the hall stopping at her own bedroom where she grabbed her navy blue knapsack filled with a few of her possessions. Clutching her sailor change star in her hand, her civilian clothing was replaced with her vinyl battle gear. She ran out to the palace gardens and hid behind an Osmanthus tree crowned with orange blossoms; luckily, neither Yaten nor any other castle inhabitants had seen her.

Taking in another large breath, she looked up at the pale blue sky. She enjoyed Kinmoku, but the planet was lacking something. While its gardens were the most beautiful ones of the galaxy, it was flat and devoid of the awe inspiring range of colors the Earth possessed. When she first flew over the blue planet she remembered seeing the green vastness of the rainforests, the white peaks of the Himalayas, and the barren desserts sporting her favorite color; red. Earth was a planet she felt she could live happily on, a calm place she could feel comfortable at and perhaps find a few old acquaintances – if they were still living.

For reasons unknown to them, the people of Kinmoku had stopped aging. Many of them were over a thousand years old yet maintained the bodies of a person in their prime. As she looked toward the direction of her hopeful blue star, she prayed that they were not the only ones blessed with long life. And with only her hopes in her heart, she bounded off into Kinmoku's sunny sky and bid everything she knew farewell.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**S**eiya descended quietly to the ground of a large city which was in the place of Tokyo, though it did not look like it one bit. Structures made of crystal replaced the once blocky metropolitan horizon. The lights were the same though, the glow of the street lamp above her swelled with the moisture in the air, its soft glow illuminating the citizens enjoying the nighttime atmosphere. She noticed a group of girls squawking over a jewelry vendor, trying things on and gaining opinions from their peers. They were an ordinary group but there was something about them that was familiar. Each girl was sporting a pair of buns on her head, each varying in length and color. As she looked around her she noticed that all of the women in the area were wearing the same exact style. It was such a strange hairstyle, she had not seen it in years and though her memory had faded some, she could hardly forget who really owned those _odangos_.

A small old woman with peppered hair hopped up and down behind her, "Oh Miss, Miss! I think I have something you might like…" she said with a warm smile. She ran into a near by store and rummaged through a bin on the floor. She emerged with a rolled up piece of paper and handed it to the dark haired traveler. Seiya inspected it, on the paper there was a small hologram projecting the price from a computer chip stuck to it. She unrolled it curiously, a smile graced her lips; it was an old Three Lights poster from her first trip to Earth. So many fond memories returned to her in a wave, meeting Usagi in the airport, going on a date with her, acting as her "bodyguard", but then she felt an ache in her heart. She remembered the rainy afternoon on the roof top, the time spent in Galaxia's throne room, the way the girl sobbed on the ground as her friends and lover were taken from her. She reluctantly remembered the way her own heart broke as she saw the armored witch tear Usagi's star seed from her body, if she did not survive, Seiya was sure she would have died with her. She shook her head expelling the thought of the girl from her head. So much time had passed; her moon princess was surely gone from the world.

"It's one of my oldest antiques it dates back to the late 20th century, but I'd like to give it to you for free. You look like you could be that young man's twin sister; perhaps he's one of your ancestors?"

"You have a good eye." She replied with a melancholy smile, "I'm positive he is."

The old woman took the paper from her hands and waddled back into the store, "Let me just wrap this up for you!"

"Oh, thank you." She started to follow the woman into the antique shop when suddenly a swift body slammed into her, knocking her painfully to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" A girl screamed, picking herself up off the ground. She dusted off her backside and looked behind her whispering to herself, "Eh, looks like I lost him anyways..." She glanced down at Seiya who was slowly picking up her spilled belongings. Feeling a little guilty, the girl kneeled down beside her and assisted her, "Hey…You shouldn't be here, you're not from Crystal Tokyo."

"How can you tell?" Seiya laughed sarcastically still shoving her things into her navy blue knapsack. She looked up and saw that the girl that ran into her was adorned with the same _odangos_ as the others only hers were pink and shaped differently. They reminded her of a rabbit's ears.

"Duh, your hair, haven't you noticed?" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"I was joking…" She stood up and stretched out her back. "Why do you all have the same hairstyle anyway?"

"This is a utopian society, everyone here with an exception of my moth – _the queen's_ court look the same, it's to keep everyone equal. So who are you?"

"I'm just a traveler, who are you?"

"Just a traveler myself, I guess." The pink haired girl started to say something else when she heard screaming erupt from down the street. Without another word she bolted the other way as quickly as her long legs could take her. Feeling compelled to help her new acquaintance, Seiya quickly knocked a few things over to act as obstacles for the pink haired girl's attacker and then sprinted up behind her.

"Why are you following me?!" The girl screamed between breaths trying to wave Seiya out of her way but the older woman did not hear her; she was too preoccupied with knocking things over behind them. The pink haired girl darted in between a few stone columns and headed towards a dock that jutted out into the center of a small pond. Hearing the man stumble over the debris behind them, she quickly jumped down into the water dragging Seiya with her. The two stayed under the water until their lungs couldn't stand anymore torture. When she saw the coast was clear, the girl grabbed hold of the wooden dock and pulled herself up out of the water; Seiya followed suit, occasionally coughing up small amounts of water as she climbed.

"Thanks for your help" The girl said wringing the water from one of her long pink pigtails, "My name is – well people _call_ me Chibiusa. What's yours?"

"Seiya Kou."

"Well, Kou nice to meet you."

"Please, call me Seiya." She said looking around, "So where are we and why was that man chasing you?"

"This is the place I like to travel to when I want to get out of the house. The man chasing me was trying to bring me home since I'm not supposed to go out alone.

"Wow, this is traveling? You need to get out more."

"Hey! What's wrong with it?!" She asked defensively. Suddenly something from beneath the pond exploded from its surface. It was a humanoid shape but the rest was far from human. With one quick swoop the monster picked Chibiusa up; she struggled around as much as she could to make it hard for the creature to keep her secure. Seiya ran around below her; finding a better angle, she threw her knapsack at the monster's face loosening its grasp on the girl.

"Get out of here!" She screamed pulling her change star from her shirt, transforming quickly from Seiya to her alter ego, Sailor Star Fighter. Immediately she leaped up to the creature and hit it in the back of the head with a round house kick slamming it violently into the ground, "I said go!" She screamed again wrestling the thing to the ground as it tried to get back up.

"No, I can handle this…" Chibiusa screamed rummaging through her short's pockets pulling a small spray bottle from them. She quickly ran up to the monster and sprayed the bottle in its eyes causing it to squirm and writhe underneath Seiya's restricting chokehold.

"_Pepper spray_?! You think that _pepper spray_ will get rid of this thing?!" The woman screamed as she clamped her hands over the creature's throat in hopes to choke it to death.

Feeling bashful for her poor display of self defense, Chibiusa rummaged around in her pockets again. "Well I do have something else…" She mentioned quietly as she looked down at a gold heart shaped brooch she had found.

"Well, whatever the hell it is use it!"

The girl raised the brooch in the air and waved her hand in front of it, "_Moon…super power… moon…make up?_" She called out uncertainly, but nothing happened. Seiya quickly shot a bolt of light into the monster's gut and pounded its face in. She looked up, her already unsteady breaths taken by the brooch the girl was failing to use.

"Where did you get that?!" She demanded, her voice hoarse from her shouting.

"My mother gave it to me!"

"Your mother…?" She said quietly to herself. It was like a ray of light suddenly broke through her, penetrating something deep within. The powers of a Sailor Soldier were always matriarchal and the girl had Sailor Moon's powers. This could have only meant that she was the successor of the old Sailor Moon and judging by the girl's hair style her mother surely must have been Usagi! The girl was young though, if the same lifespan on Kinmoku was not present on Earth, she could have been Usagi's great, great, great, grandchild. But if it _was_ the same, and she was inclined to think it was, she _must_ have been alive. Imagining Usagi having a baby with Mamoru after she left made a blush rise in her cheeks. Suddenly a blue fist grabbed hold of her face forcing her to focus at the task at hand, "You don't know how to use it?"

"I never had a reason to until now!" Chibiusa shrieked with large tears of frustration forming at the corners of her eyes.

"_Moon eternal make up!_"

"What?"

"Say it!" Seiya screamed as loud as she could, scaring the girl into calling out the words as she had. With in seconds Chibiusa was enveloped with snow white feathers floating around her body forming the uniform her mother used to wear. Seiya's eyes widened as she watched the process, the girl was almost identical to Usagi though her uniform carried a more juvenile theme of pink. But those wings; those large white wings that created the perfect image of a savior, they were not present on this new incarnation of the moon soldier.

Upon fully transforming, Chibiusa immediately summoned a white rod, clutching it securely in both of her hands. She took a deep breath holding it against her chest defensively, looking more afraid of breaking it than having to fight with it. She spun it around her body the way she imagined she should, "Starlight…therapy honeymoon kiss! Oh no, that's not the right incantation…Moon honeymoon…no that's not it either."

"_Silver moon crystal power kiss!_" Seiya screamed as the monster flipped her over, now on top of her punching her in the stomach. She slammed her star into its chest and blasted it once more with her laser.

"Gottcha'" Chibiusa said swinging the rod around her again, this time correctly. "_Silver moon crystal power kiss!_" Suddenly the feathers that aided in her transformation flew around the monster like a swarm of angry bees covering it and blowing away to reveal its destruction. Panting, Seiya rolled over on to her stomach and laid stretched out on the ground trying to catch her breath. She looked up to see that Chibiusa didn't hesitate in transforming back to her civilian form.

The girl looked down at Seiya and placed her hands on her hips. "This has got to be your fault."

"What? I helped you kill that thing. How can this be my doing?"

"This is the first time I've seen a monster around here and it's the first time I've seen you."

"Oh that's just stupid, how can you be so ungrateful after I helped you?!" Seiya started but her tongue lashing was side tracked as a plume of smoke erupted from the buildings behind them followed by a deafening bang. She quickly sprinted to the sight of the explosion with Chibiusa trailing closely behind her. A woman that could have only been Sailor Venus with her signature long blond hair topped with a bow, ran up to the two; her eyes focused on Seiya for a moment but tried to stay on track.

"Princess Serenity, we're under attack! Get to the castle ASAP!" She informed Chibiusa.

"Why? What's going on?!"

"I don't know, just go!" Venus turned to Seiya who jumped at Sailor Jupiter's sudden bolt of thunder striking the ground near by, "Fighter it's a good thing you're here! Can you escort our princess to the castle?"

Seiya smiled and nodded, she knew her name that meant she was the same Sailor Venus she had met on her first visit. The soldier of love waved her through with a tired smile, "Fantastic, the entrance is just down that street. Now quickly, go, go!"

Chibiusa opened her mouth to protest but the vinyl clad sailor grabbed her by the wrist violently jerking her unwilling body into a run. The woman was taller and much faster, so much that the princess's legs were dragging behind her kicking up brown dust clouds from the ground.

"Slow down! Didn't you hear what she said? I'm the princess here, you can't treat me like this!" She screamed pulling back on Seiya's hand breaking her grasp. She carefully rubbed the tender red mark around her wrist. Seeing that she had hurt the girl, the Seiya sighed and turned her back to her.

"If you can't keep up we'll piggy back it." She suggested motioning for Chibiusa to climb on her back.

"Are you insane?!"

"Fine, if you don't want to help yourself, I'll do it for you." Seiya stated gruffly as she picked the girl up and flung her over her shoulder. She was happy that her arms were strong or she would have been sure to drop her after a few feet. Chibiusa kicked and screamed in protest as she was forcefully taken back to her castle. The guards that monitored the front door had left their post leaving the doors open to intruders. Seiya placed the pink haired girl back onto the ground and walked into the castle. They were greeted by a woman with a face that was the shape of a perfect circle. She bustled over to them catching her dress under her feet, she fell to her knees; out of breath and very distraught.

"Nami, what's happening, where are all the guards?" Chibiusa asked trying to help the round woman up.

"Lady Serenity…your mother…your mother has been…kidnapped!"

"What?! By who?!" She shook her by her shoulders.

"I don't know! They didn't say their name they just came and the two had an argument. She told me that if someone didn't bring the second half of the silver crystal to planet Tartaros they would kill her majesty!"

"The second half? What are you talking about?" The girl panicked grabbing her head with her hands, "There isn't a second half! There is only one whole crystal and she has it!"

"That's all I know, I'm sorry. Please forgive me but I have two children. I can't stay here any longer. This place is going to hell and I need to protect my loved ones!" Without any feed back from the princess the frightened servant ran from the palace.

"Oh my God, what am I going to do?" Chibiusa cried covering her face with her hands. Her mother's life was reliant on her finding a piece of a crystal that was never broken to begin with. Even if it was broken and she knew where it was, she had no idea how to get to planet Tartaros. She was a Sailor Soldier by birth but she just didn't know those tricks of the trade. She had heard once that her mother and an alternate version of herself trained together in the past, but they were only stories she was told as a little girl before bed time. The alternate self she was told about had destroyed her own destiny. The final battle had been fought and the world was saved in the end. In her version of the future, life was peaceful and she had no reason to find her mother in the past. There wasn't any evil left in the galaxy to fight so she never learned.

"Why don't you talk to your father or the outer soldiers?" Seiya suggested but regretted mentioning it once she saw Chibiusa's eyes fall towards the floor.

"They can't help me."

"What are you talking about? You need all the help you can get."

"She means they aren't with us anymore…" A voice emerged from behind them. The two looked to see Sailor Pluto with her long key shaped staff grasped in her hands, "So it will be just us and the inner soldiers fighting this one. It's good to see you again Fighter though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Puu, my mother she's-" Chibiusa cried frantically though Pluto's stern face did not waver.

"I know, Small Lady…"

"Where is the other half of the crystal?"

Without saying anything further, Pluto extended her long graceful arm out to the girl and pointed delicately to her chest. A small glow erupted from her gloved finger for a short time drawing forth a crystal piece from her chest. "Your mother gave it to you when she gave birth to you. She felt it was best for you to have a form of protection in trying times like this. Unfortunately, it has caused you more trouble than good so far."

"I have to hand it over…What will the city do with out its power?"

"Don't worry about it."

"_Don't worry about it?_," She repeated in disgust, "It sustains this city!"

"Your mother's kidnapper did not plan very well. Tartaros maybe on the edge of the universe but it is a planet allied with us. The guardian there won't allow anyone to take the crystal from us. Now let's go." Pluto ran away back into the city where citizens fled for their lives as their guardians struggled to keep the invading monsters at bay. She called to Venus but resorted to watching her loop her love chain around a creature's neck and strangling it until she pressed her orange heel down on its shoulder forcing it to the ground. She then pressed her finger hard against its forehead and shot it at point blank with her crescent beam. The monster fell limp and twitched for a moment oozing thick foreign liquids from its mouth before stopping all together. She turned around looking surprised.

"Venus, we need to go to Tartaros." Pluto informed the woman in orange.

"Tartaros? I don't think any of us have been there, we can't visualize it."

"It only takes one person to direct a teleport, I've known of the planet for some time now. My knowledge should be sufficient enough to take us there." She explained calmly, though Chibiusa shifted on her feet anxiously beside her. Venus called to the others leading them into a circular formation.

"Puu, I don't know how to teleport! I don't think I can go with you!" Chibiusa said nervously as she wound her shirt up in her hands.

"Well first you need to transform." Pluto informed her, "Your mother would stay in her battle attire until she was absolutely sure the coast was clear, transforming isn't as fast as we'd like it to be and doing it at the wrong time can leave you vulnerable."

Using her mother's brooch once again, Chibiusa transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and stood timidly beside her fellow soldiers. "What do I do now?" She asked quietly hiding herself behind her hands, the style of the uniform made her feel exposed.

Seiya grabbed hold of her hand and joined with the girl next to her, she looked at Chibiusa's face and saw Usagi's worried eyes reflected in them. She smiled comfortingly and squeezed her had a little. "It's easy we'll do all the work, just don't let go." She said hoping to instill some comfort in the girl.

Suddenly the circle they had formed was glowing in a complete spectrum. Each girl had her respected crest on her forehead and recited her planet's incantation. Within seconds, Chibiusa found herself flying through the cosmos at incredible speeds. Planets that would have taken hundreds of years to reach through normal means were zipping past her in seconds. Soon they had left the galaxy all together and were soaring through the vastness of deep space. With no distinguishable up or down, she felt an anxiety attack readying itself in her throat. She closed her eyes as tight as she could; hanging onto Seiya and Pluto's hands for dear life. Seiya peeked at the girl from the corner of her eye and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Chibiusa looked up at her and realized that they had landed safely.

The girls broke their links and were greeted to Tartaros by the sound of lamentations and the smells of sulfur, flesh, and sweat. Men and women from all reaches of the universe screamed in agony from the windows of a massive fortress built from heavy blood red bricks. The black night sky peered through the bars of old wrought iron cages surrounding the complex. Within them were people of all shapes and sizes being stretched, hung, and tortured in unimaginable ways. Tall steaks lined the pathway to the building around the base of each steak was a dark stain on the dried cracked earth bellow. Chibiusa wanted to pretend she didn't know what the stain was but she was certain it was blood.

"My God…What is this place?" She asked keeping a vice grip on Seiya's hand who returned it welcomingly as she also stared in horror. She wanted to turn her head and hide her face from fortress and the harsh smell but at the same time she could not tear her eyes away from the lurid sight.

"Tartaros…" A woman greeted in a low voice as she walked from the doors of the building. Her body was shrouded in dark diaphanous fabrics and her head was adorned with an unusual headdress which covered her hair with a long piece of fabric and covered her face with a gold mask shaped like a sun but with blackened eyes. "A purgatory…for those who must repent for their sins..." Chibiusa hid behind her guardians watching the strange woman drag an oversized spiked mace behind her. The girl focused deeper on the mace realizing it was fashioned with thick red human remains. She quickly averted her eyes to the woman's head and noticed a familiar collar around her neck. "What brings you to my realm?" she asked in a warped whisper.

"Sailor Tartaros," Pluto addressed her, her voice wavering in uncertainty and fear despite her age and experience as a soldier. "Please excuse us…Neo Queen Serenity has been taken against her will to this planet. We would like to do a search - if you would allow us."

"Your access is granted…"

"Thank you. May I ask if you have seen anyone suspicious?"

"Sus…pic…ious" She moaned out, "Yes…there are many here…I know them well…" The woman said quietly laughing, her face moved to Chibiusa's direction, her eyes were only black holes in the mask, but Chibiusa could feel her all over her body. She raised a long pointed finger up and pointed to the pink haired princess and whispered, "You."

"M-me?" Chibiusa asked quietly pointing to herself.

"Yes. Warrior of the Moon?…No. You have her face…and her eyes…but you are not her."

The girl flinched, "That's right… I-I'm her daughter…" She replied carefully trying not to appear rude to the old Soldier. The strange woman rolled her emotionless face to the side.

"The white light of the fair mother is within the daughter as well?…" She mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You have the rose but no scent to speak of…how misfortunate…" The masked woman moved slowly until she stood before her, towering above the girl glaring at her with her dead eyes. In an instant her hand was clutching the gold brooch on her chest pulling it from her body. Fighter quickly pushed the masked woman away from the girl. The other guardian soldiers formed a defensive half circle in front of her.

"A misplaced light…" She said with another breathy laugh, "Know your friends and your enemies, girl." Tartaros effortlessly slapped Seiya hard to the ground.

Pluto quickly ran in front of the others with her staff pointed outwardly. "_You_ abducted the queen?" Sailor Tartaros nodded slowly. "We don't want to have to fight you, please return the Queen." Pluto said trying to maintain an air of confidence about her though her hands were shaking in fear.

"I am a high executioner… You will not fight with me... You will give me that shard." The woman moaned with a sound of joy radiating from her mask. She held her mace out threateningly at the women.

"We won't give you a thing!" Venus screamed wrapping her golden chain in her fists, beside her Mars had her flaming bow formed and aimed at the Tartaros's head.

"Then…I will kill you if I must…and I will impale your dying bodies on the hooks in my prison!" She screamed swinging her gory weapon at them causing them to jump aside. Mars let her arrow fly but the burns it inflicted did not appear to faze Tartaros. Jupiter and Mercury let their own attacks lose but they failed just the same. The strange _senshi _swung her mace once again this time just grazing Seiya's arm drawing a line of blood on her skin. She raised it up again and slammed it down but Pluto's key staff blocked it. Closing her eyes she whispered something and the flow of time around them seized.

"Everyone, return to Earth and protect the palace." She strained as she struggled to keep time from breaking out.

"Pluto, why?! You'll die…We could have beaten her!" Venus screamed watching her friend sacrifice herself.

"No, if we continue fighting she will be the victor and she will torture us. She was given the power to oversee the powerful evil on this planet for a reason!" Pluto's body buckled in pain as the weight of time began to destroy her, "There isn't any time for talk. Small Lady, go to the gates of time, enter it from the back. From there…From there…" She screamed as her body wretched forward in agony. "JUST GO NOW!"

"Puu! Is there no other way?!" Chibiusa cried grabbing hold of the woman's arm but she did not have the strength to respond. "_Puu!_" She cried again. Quickly, the girls formed the same circle from before and fled leaving the guardian of time to die on the nefarious planet. With tears streaming down her face, Chibiusa struggled to escape the hands of her friends but they only held her tighter.


End file.
